Inmunidad diplomática
by arcee93
Summary: Finalmente vivirán juntos y sólo durante unos minutos, ya que cierto invitado no deseado acabará con la idílica convivencia, Mycroft deberá superar su orgullo "Holmes" para tener de vuelta a su amado Greg.


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Promt: Mycroft le pide a Greg que se mude con él pero surge un pequeño problema, Lestrade tiene un gato y Mycroft es alérgico.

Regalo de cumpleaños para Balam espero lo disfrutes ^^

**Inmunidad diplomática**

Gregory Lestrade jamás olvidaría el día en que Mycroft Holmes, con todo su porte refinado y sereno, le invitó a cenar a un lujoso restaurante de las afueras de Londres y en medio del postre le propuso, con un tono serio y frío como si amenazase con iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ir a vivir con él.

El DI aceptó de inmediato, feliz como nunca antes se había sentido en la vida y una semana después se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión de Mycroft, haciendo malabares para sostener sus maletas y una enorme jaula azul, luego de la cena no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar ni ponerse de acuerdo con algunas normas de convivencia, ya que habían llamado a Mycroft del palacio de Buckingham por un asunto muy urgente.

La puerta fue abierta por un anciano mayordomo, quien pese a su refinado entrenamiento no pudo evitar dar una mirada despectiva a la jaula mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar a Greg.

—El señor no se encuentra, pero dejó instrucciones, usted ahora ostenta su misma autoridad en la casa, le ruego que cualquier queja con los empleados me la haga saber, su voz ahora es tan importante como la del señor Holmes—comunicó haciendo señas para que un joven se encargara de las maletas de Lestrade.

—Gracias, pero puedo llevarlas yo mismo a la habitación—dijo Greg algo azorado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta etiqueta.

El mayordomo asintió y despidió al muchacho, Greg posó la jaula en el suelo y abrió la puerta.

Un estilizado gato siamés color caramelo con sus distintivas manchas, de una tonalidad casi azabache, salió estilizadamente de la jaula, se estiró sacando las garras mientras estudiaba con sus pequeños ojos almendrados el lugar.

El mayordomo frunció la nariz al verlo alejarse.

—No se preocupe por su cuidado.-comentó Greg empezando a subir las escaleras—yo me encargaré de todo, de su caja de arena y demás necesidades.

—El servicio se hará cargo—dispuso tajante el mayordomo—la cena se sirve a las 8, el señor Holmes regresa a esa hora de su viaje.

Greg no discutió, sonriendo bobamente entró a la que ahora sería su habitación, no había visto a Mycroft en toda la semana, esa noche se "reencontrarían" e imaginando las cosas que haría y se dejaría hacer se acostó en la cama, cayendo dormido arrullado por el suave olor de Mycroft presente en las sábanas

Llegada la noche una alta figura bajó de un lujoso coche, blandiendo su paragüas esperó a que la puerta de su hogar fuera abierta.

—buenas noches Gerald—saludó al mayordomo, este alzó una ceja por la poco disimulada felicidad del político— ¿Dónde esta Gregory?

—El señor Lestrade se encuentra en su habitación señor—comunicó el mayordomo mientras tomaba el abrigo y el paragüas de Mycroft.

—Bien, iré a buscarle, llámennos cuando la cena este lista—ordenó.

—si señor—asintió Gerald.

Mycroft empezó a subir las escaleras, el problema con los coreanos se había solventado rápido y había llegado una hora antes a su mansión, aprovecharía esa hora con Greg. Al llegar al segundo piso empezó a sentirse extraño, la nariz le picaba y los ojos le escocían, seguro no habían limpiado bien en su ausencia, ya se quejaría con Gerald luego.

Desabotonándose su chaleco entró a la habitación, Greg dormía abrazado a su almohada, despeinado y con la paz absoluta dibujada en sus facciones, Mycroft lo contempló mientras se desvestía sin hacer ruido para no despertarle.

Mas sin embargo su cuerpo tenía otros planes, la comezón en su nariz se hizo insoportable haciéndole lanzar un sonoro y muy descortés estornudo.

Greg saltó en la cama, enfocó su adormilada mirada en Mycroft y sonrió.

—Llegaste temprano—dijo mientras se estiraba.

—Los coreanos fueron muy cooperativos—contestó Mycroft frotándose los ojos, que ahora lagrimeaban.

— ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Lestrade preocupado, acercándose apresurado a Mycroft, su importante posición política podía hacerlo blanco de cualquier ataque.

—Aléjate—ordenó Mycroft pensando igual que el DI—en Asia han estado mezclando sepas de influenza y.

Su discurso fue cortado por la llegada de cierto inquilino peludo que entró a la habitación y se restregó perezosamente contra las piernas de Greg.

El político alzó una ceja, ahí frente a él se encontraba la respuesta a sus síntomas.

—Se llama Atila—musitó Greg nervioso ante la fría mirada de Mycroft—disculpa que no te lo halla dicho antes, estabas en Corea.

—Soy alérgico a los gatos—informó el más alto, dejando su chaleco sobre una silla.

Gregory se sintió embargado por la culpabilidad, Mycroft ahora estaba enfermo por su culpa.

—Conozco un buen albergue, encontrará otro hogar—dijo Mycroft abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir con un mohín de asco en el rostro.-no puede quedarse, Greg.

Atila bufó molesto, sacando las garras y alzando el lomo hacia el político como si entendiera sus palabras.

—My—empezó Lestrade, no podía deshacerse de su gato, estaba muy apegado a el.

—Te compraré otra mascota—negoció Mycroft como si de una reunión en la ONU se tratase—Un canario, un hurón o incluso un erizo, lo que desees Greg—la seriedad de su declaración se vio mermada por un líquido claro que bajaba de su nariz, disculpándose el político sacó un pañuelo y se sonó.

—No puedo reemplazarlo—contestó Greg alzando su gato para evitar que se abalanzara contra Mycroft—existen tratamientos, puedes tomar pastillas, incluso hay unas vacunas que...

—No, el gato debe irse—siseó el político.

—Si el se va yo también—sentenció herido el DI— ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI My! Ya no hay que deshacerse de los animales que causan alergias.

Dando un bufido el político salió de la habitación.

—Creo que fue precipitada la decisión de vivir juntos Greg—dijo con voz nasal mientras bajaba las escaleras, ¿Así que un gato era más valioso que él? ya se verá quien se arrastrará pidiendo perdón, pensó arrogantemente Mycroft.

Media hora después Gerald fue a avisarle a Greg que la cena estaba servida, más no encontró ni rastro del DI por toda la mansión.

Mycroft comía tranquilamente, luciendo completamente relajado y aparentemente poco afectado por la marcha de Lestrade, ya volvería, cuando se diera cuenta que él era más importante que un simple gato.

Entonces su celular repicó.

— ¿Mycroft? Tengo a Lestrade en Baker Street convertido en un montón de babas y lágrimas y a Sherlock con una alergia de los mil demonios, si valoras a la Reina vendrás a sacar a Gregory y a su gato de aquí—dijo la voz alterada de John al otro lado de la línea.

Dando un suspiro el político accedió.

—En media hora estaré allá querido doctor.-contestó con ironía.

—Media maldita hora con estos dos... SHERLOCK ESA PASTILLA ES PARA TRAGARLA NO PARA EXPERIMENTAR hasta pronto Mycroft.

En media hora estaba Mycroft Holmes en la entrada del 221b balanceando su consabido paragüas, un azorado John le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

—Ese bastardo estirado—murmuraba Lestrade entre tragos de whisky secundado por un congestionado y muy divertido Sherlock.

—no olvides idiota, Lestrade.

—Idiota, si, ¿cómo se atreve a siquiera sugerir que me deshaga de Atila? ¡Incluso tiene más cerebro!

El susodicho ronroneaba feliz desde el regazo del DI recibiendo caricias y elogios.

John lanzó una mirada de circunstancias a Mycroft mientras este miraba con curiosidad a Lestrade.

—Greg vámonos a casa—ordenó, frotándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

— ¿Otro? Definitivamente los derivaré con un amigo mío que es alergólogo—suspiró John invitando a Mycroft a sentarse en el sillón libre—en un momento te doy algo para esa alergia.

Mycroft torció el gesto para diversión de Sherlock el cual estaba alarmantemente rodeado de pañuelos desechables.

—La mitad son de Lestrade.-explicó sonándose con fuerza—maldito gato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí bastardo sin corazón? —preguntó Gregory de repente, con la mirada desenfocada, percatándose de la presencia del político.

—llevo aquí cerca de diez minutos Greg—explicó pacientemente Mycroft aceptando la pastilla y el vaso de agua que le tendía John.

Greg frunció el seño y abrazó posesivamente a Atila.

—No volveré.

—Es evidente que ama más al gato Mycroft—rió Sherlock.

Mycroft fulminó con la mirada a su hermano menor y al inocente gato, finalmente tendría que ceder, en contra de sus planes y en contra de su orgullo de Holmes.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tienes celos de un gato?

—No se de que estas hablando—contestó el político—Greg vámonos a casa—ordenó levantándose—Esperaré noticias de alergólogo amigo suyo doctor Watson—cedió el político, después de todo, el amor es una desventaja, y esta era otra prueba de ello, Mycroft Holmes, el gobierno británico en persona, cediendo por su novio, por tenerle a su lado cada minuto libre de sus ajetreadas vidas.

John asintió sonriente ayudando a un muy mareado Greg a levantarse.

—Te lo dije, aceptó a Atila, todos los Holmes son iguales—susurró en el oído del DI.

—Arrogantes, orgullosos, tercos, pero con un corazón de oro—secundó el DI en voz alta.

Ambos Holmes torcieron el gesto en una mueca muy parecida, sin embargo no logró el efecto esperado en sus parejas porque empezaron a estornudar casi al unísono.

—Puede quedarse en el cobertizo del jardín hasta que traten mi alergia—cedió Mycroft mirando por la ventana de su vehículo ya en camino a la mansión.

Greg sonrió y soltó a Atila quien cauteloso se acercó al político, Mycroft se alejó todo lo que le permitía el asiento.

—No fuerces tu suerte—gruñó hacia el DI, lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar por ese hombre.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y volvió a cargar a su adorado gato siamés.

—Los cría mi familia, son muy valorados—explicó—tiene un fuerte valor sentimental y no puedo deshacerme de el.

Mycroft asintió distraído, no comprendía la lógica detrás de establecerle un valor sentimental a un objeto o a un animal, a una persona recién lo entendía, porque el valor que Greg ostentaba en su corazón era casi infinito y no había ninguna lógica detrás.

Al llegar a la mansión Gerald ya tenía preparado el cobertizo para la estancia de Atila, incluso había instalado una puerta para gatos para que pudiera entrar y salir sin problemas.

Gregory sonrió y soltó a Atila dentro para luego marcharse con Mycroft hacia la mansión.

—Debes bañarte, estas cubierto de pelo de gato—dijo el político al llegar a la habitación que ahora compartían.

—Solo si vienes conmigo.-tentó el DI sacándose el abrigo y la camisa entre tumbos.

La mirada de Mycroft se tornó cálida y deseosa por unos segundos, antes de recuperar la compostura y alzarse cuan alto era mientras se sacaba la chaqueta.

—iré contigo Greg—aceptó.

No sería la última cosa con la que cedería, después de todo amaba a Gregory Lestrade y si por tenerlo a su lado debía soportar a ese malcriado gato Siamés lo haría, valía la pena.

N/A: y colorín colorado a sus imaginativas mentes ha quedado ;)

Algún review?


End file.
